Batman:passion in the garden
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Batman has an affair with Poison Ivy in her green house. Rated for strong sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne was engaged into Salina Kyle

and they where waiting for there best man

Harvey Dent. But Bruce saw the bat-signal in the sky,

and told Salina he was be back.

Meanwhile...

Batman found out that Harvey was poisoned, he was

seen with a women called Pamela Isly and decided to

pay her a visit. When he got to her green house he

saw a seductive woman pouring water into a plant and walked

into the shadows. He ran in to see where Pamela was

were suddenly a giant venus fly trap caught him and

tighted him up in the vines.

Batman struggled as he heard a woman's voice said

"well hello, wasn't excepting company".

She walked out of the dark revealing herself

Poison Ivy, "what have you done to Harvey"

yelled Batman trying to break free. She put on lipstick

saying "night just begun Batman, hold him".

The venus fly gripped him and his forehead

completely still so he couldn't move. Poison

Ivy walked slowly towards him as he struggled

lose but couldn't as walked nearer towards him.

Batman struggled last time as Poison Ivy was

forehead to forehead and chest to chest.

She kissed him long and passionate, Batman

tried to resist but Poison Ivy kept kissing

him deeper and more passionate. She moaned

while kissing as she hooked his leg, and grabbed

his neck kissing deeper.

The venus fly let go of Batman stopped resisting

kissed back, they fell down backwards

and Ivy was top kissing him and got on

his cock. She began to stroke him as vines

bounded Batmans hands and feet.

Later...

Both were naked, Batman still had his mask on,

Poison Ivy was bouncing heavy and slamming down

on his cock as she felt his cock go inside her.

She continued to stroke as Batman tore his bounds

lose and role her over and started to fuck hard

into her. As he was fucking her he pinched her nipple

then sucked on her neck then put her nipple in his mouth

and sucked hard on it. He pulled out and thrusted his fingers

in and sucked harder on her nipple as Ivy moaned sucking

his collarbone, her eye's rolled back as thrusted his cock in

again. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and fucked deeper

and harder, both moaning and groaning as Ivy lick and

nibbled his ear. Batman pound into her over and over.

then he rolled on his side and passed out, Ivy smiled.

Later...

Batman recovered and his clothes were back on

but paralyzed, Poison Ivy was on top of him

and kissed him very long and very passionate.

Batman was starting fade from the venomous kiss,

Batman was truly done as she locked in for a deeper

kiss. As she moaned while kissing him for a couple

more until the great Batman fate was sealed with

a kiss, she was like the death of Batman as she

went for a even deeper kiss. As Batman about to

die until the police broke in and cuffed Poison Ivy,

Batman recovered quickly and the antidote was

rushed to Harvey Dent.

Poison Ivy wanted to say something to Batman.

"Did you like messing with me in my green house?"

Ivy asked, "I was just trying to put behind bars" said Batman.

"Then I'll tell you a little secret" said Ivy,

"What is it" ask Batman.

She whisper in his ear,

"I'm pregnant with your child" she smiled

as Batman could believe what he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

After the wedding Salina and Bruce slept together

but Bruce couldn't stop thinking about poison Ivy

as he tossed and turned. He heard a voice calling

him saying "Bruce". He was in a dark room as the

voice said "Bruce come closer". He felt something

stoking him saying "Bruce! Don't stop there!", he

woke up sweating only to find out it was just a dream.

"Are you alright dear?" Asked Salina, Bruce got up and

left her in bed. He switched to Batman and drove to poison

Ivys at the prison. Once he got there he went into the prison,

he saw her watering her plants. "Leave us" said Batman

as the prison guard left. "Is it true what you said back

at the green house" asked Batman , "yes it is true" said Ivy.

Batman grabbed her hair yelled "what kind of game are you

playing Ivy!", "just trying to figure out if your trying to find

out about your child or to have sex, why else are here"

she smiled. Batman looked into her eyes and said

"you devil". Batman and Ivy kissed passionately as Ivy

hooked her leg. Batman took her clothes off as he took

off his cape, groves, shirt, boots, pants. Both of them laid down

on the garden behind her bars as she was on top fucking

him. Her hands were running up and down his chest

as she lick his nipple and stroked harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman grabbed Ivys waist and pounded

up into her causing her to bounce. His hands

moved towards breasts pinching them

them leaned up and sucked on breast.

He lick up her chest then kissed her neck

then both fucked very hard against each other

very hard. Batman rolled on top as he fucked

deeper, Ivy kissed all over his face then sucked

then lick his collarbone and neck. Batman got up

And was getting dressed then Ivy kissed him passionately

then said "don't go yet", she kissed him again.

She backed him up against the prison bars and kissed

him again then got on her knees and exposed his cock

and put his cock in her mouth and sucked hard,

Batman grabbed the prison bars as groaned loud

as Ivy sucked hard. He finally got dressed as exited

the prison as Poison Ivy smiled knowing that Batman

would return.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne couldn't sleep that

night, he thought fucking Salina

could take his mind of it.

He put her leg over his shoulder

thrusted his cock in as he thruster

his hips very hard into her, she moaned

as he kiss and sucked her collarbone.

He flipped her on her belly and fucked

her in the ass most violently and he

slapped her ass over and over.

He mark her sucking and licking

her back yelling "Ivy I love you".

Salina pulled away from him and

yelled "Bruce! Who the hell is Ivy?".

"Wish I knew?" He said as Poison Ivy

was still going threw he mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman sneaked out of bedroom

as he went back to Ivys garden.

when he got there he there he

went inside. When he got inside

Ivy met him with rough kiss then

sat him down on a chair then

got on his dick. She had her hands

on his shoulders and stoked as

she kissed him. Batman had his

hands on her breasts and squeezed

them, she licked his neck as slammed

down harder on his cock.

Later...

Both were in the garden

Batman was on top of her.

He put his leg over his shoulder

then nipped and licked her breasts.

he pinched her nipples as he thrusted

his cock deeper into her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivy rolled on top and stroked and slammed

down very hard on his cock, her hands were

on his shoulder as she stroked harder then

Batman resisted. Ivy looked displeased and

said "your not backing out are you?"; Batman

grabbed her waist and said "you think I'm

afraid you" then he pounded up into her, thrusting

up his cock. Ivy moaned in pleasure as she bounced

up, Batman continued to pound up more rougher.


	7. Chapter 7

Batman pulled off her clothes and sucked

hard as his mouth was on her nipple, then

he kissed her neck then fucked her harder.

Ivy moaned as she licked shoulder and nibbled

his collarbone. Batman gripped the back of

her neck and kissed deep, Ivy bit his bottom

lip and both fucked harder. Ivy kissed down his

chest and licked his belly then sucked and licked

his cock, Batman moaned as the grabbed the vines

gripped his wrist and legs in the garden. Ivy leaned

back further and further as she scratched his shoulder,

Batman groaned. He leaned up and roughly kissed her,

licked down on her breast then nippled on it, then marked

her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivy laid on Batmans chest as both were kissing

passionate, Ivy hooked his leg. Her hair waved

as she bounced up and down, Batman squeezed

her breasts and thrusted up into her as she moaned.

Ivy leaned back and she felt the burn, Batmans hips were

thrusting out of control as Ivys hands were going up

and down his chest and kissed roughly.

Batman rolled on top and thrusted his cock in very hard

then vines wrapped them up, both kissed hard.

As they made love Catwomen crashed in the window,

Batman tried to fight but Catwoman was beating him

with her whip. Poison Ivy shot a arrow in her belly

and Catwoman dropped saying "Bruce I'm sorry*"

then she died. Batman removed the mask

and said "Salina?!". "So what are you going to do me?"

Ivy asked him as the helicopter lights and police cars

where surrounding them. Batman said "let's finish what

we started", they both fell down kissing.

THE END


End file.
